


Peace Of Mind

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Order Of The Phoenix, Harry makes a decision about his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Of Mind

Harry Potter leaned back against the wall behind his bed, and smiled to himself. He knew that when Dumbledore, not to mention The Ministry, found out what he had done there would be a lot of arguments, but for now he could relax and enjoy the peace he had secured.

It seemed obvious in retrospect - the magical world hated him, and the magical world hated Voldemort. Dumbledore had betrayed both of them - he had left Tom Riddle to suffer the abuse at the hands of muggles every summer, and he had left Harry to the same fate. And he could count the number of people he trusted and loved on his fingers. And with the new found knowledge that he was the one who had to kill Voldemort - that his destiny was to fight, and probably die, for a world that despised him, he had plunged in to even more despair.

It had all come to a head two weeks before - four weeks since he had watched Sirius die in the Department of Mysteries. Two weeks after his godfather had been killed, Harry had been "allowed" out to Diagon Alley by Dumbledore. But the moment he had appeared in The Leaky Cauldron he had been surrounded by wizards and witches of all ages - all of them jeering at him and cursing his name. Ron and Hermione had tried to protect him, but he was forced to flee back to The Burrow almost at once. Hermione had stayed behind to try to talk to the crowd, but five minutes after he had come out of the floo, she had followed, and - to his dismay - she had had quite a sizable bruise on one cheek.

He had gone back to Privet Drive that night, a plan forming in his mind. If the magical world hated him so much, why should he fight for it? Why should he continue to trust in Dumbledore and follow the old man's agenda when Dumbledore hadn't shown him any respect at all?

A week later - seven day ago - he had opened his mind to Voldemort, and shown Tom his thoughts. After the initial suspicion, and surprise, Tom had seemed to understand Harry's reasoning, and even welcome his plan. Harry knew it would infuriate Dumbledore, and shock and surprise his friends, but he knew that it was the best way to ensure his future, the future of his friends and family, and - most importantly to Harry - the safety of the muggle world. Everyone else, he thought, would be on their own.

xoxox

Albus Dumbledore looked at the letter in front of him, and for the first time in a long while he felt afraid. Hedwig had flown in, dropped the letter off and - to his great surprise - flown away again without waiting for a response. He stared at the letter a little longer, wondering what it could mean. He had realised that Harry had taken the news about The Prophecy badly, but the lack of communication over the past four weeks had been disturbing. And since the incident in Diagon Alley Harry's friends had been equally uncommunicative. Even Miss Granger was refusing his owls, which was unusual to say the least.

He reached forward and picked up the letter, his hands shaking slightly. He had never had much of a talent for divination, but he knew that, whatever this letter contained, would not be good.

_Albus_

_You will hear about this in a few days, but I thought I would tell you now. Four weeks ago I watched the only family I have die because of you. Because you forced me to work with someone who hates me, because you failed to tell me the truth when I asked. Four weeks ago you told my life would be boiled down to three words - Him. Or. Me._

_Two weeks ago I was attacked by the people I am supposed to be defending. Everyone hates me. You don't care for me - you only want to ensure I do your dirty work. To stop Voldemort._

_Well - I did. Turns out that all we had to do to settle our difference was to talk it over. I told him about The Prophecy - the whole Prophecy. He was pretty interested in it, but not as interested as he was in my plan. That working together, he and I could reshape the wizarding world to what we want it to be, and make sure the muggle world was kept out of the fight. So me and my friends, and the muggles you claim to care for, will be safe, and the world that hates me - the world that turned its back on me, the world you have made me fight for - the world you let Sirius die for - will get what it deserves._

_The rest - I am sure The Minister will be in touch shortly. Until then I would suggest you sit and think about everything you have done, to both me and Tom, but thinking about your mistakes was never your strong point, was it?_

_As always, your devoted servent,  
Harry Potter_

**Author's Note:**

> It might come as a shock to you, but I am not JK Rowling, and I do not own these characters, and I am not doing this for money.
> 
> There will be no more chapters in this story, however it might provide a foundation for another story in the future.


End file.
